Suprise
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Can Danny make Lindsay forgive him? 14th in the Locker room loving series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No sir.

* * *

It had been two days since Stella had told Danny he better fix what he had broken, and he was nowhere to be seen. Lindsay had returned the next day thankful for the distraction, and her friends had done their best to keep her occupied throughout the day.

Stella was worried about both of her friends, Lindsay for obvious reasons, and Danny because he had disappeared. Stella hoped he wouldn't do anything he was going to regret, "Have you talked to Danny?"

"Hello to you too." Don said.

"Sorry, hi."

"That's better." Don said leaning down to kiss her.

"Have you?"

"No, I just assumed he was avoiding me since he hurt Lindsay."

"Mac said he took some time off."

"You worried about him?"

"I don't want him to do anything stupid, and I would be really happy if he would fix things with Lindsay."

"Stell, we can't meddle they have to fix this on their own."

"I am not going to meddle."

"I can already see the wheels turning in your head, but we have to stay out of this. Okay?"

"Fine." Stella huffed.

"That's the spirit now lets go to lunch."

* * *

"Hey Linds." Sheldon said coming up next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay today."

"Good, now I just saw Stella leave with Flack and wanted to know if you would join me for lunch?"

"You've noticed she is hovering?"

"Everyone has."

"Well, I think that lunch sounds perfect." The two went to lunch and got ice cream on their way back.

"I can't believe my ice cream fell off the cone." Lindsay said pouting and trying to eat some of Sheldon's.

"This is mine, get away."

"I can't believe you aren't going to share, my ice cream fell off. You are so mean." Sheldon stuck his tongue out at her.

"Good to know I work with mature adults." Stella said walking up to them.

"We are." Lindsay said stealing his ice cream and taking a bite. "Thanks." Lindsay said smirking.

"Don wants to watch Dodgeball tonight." Stella said laughing at the two.

"I love that movie." Lindsay said, "You want to watch it Sheldon?"

"I have to work a double today, another time."

"Okay, thanks for lunch." Lindsay said as she and Stella walked off.

"You look happy."

"Lunch was fun; he kept my mind off of Danny and didn't constantly ask me how I was." Lindsay said mock glaring at Stella.

"I'm just worried."

"News flash, I'm not going to break."

"Okay, I will try and be better. Your house at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan." The girls went back to work and at the end of her shift Lindsay went home and took a quick shower. She had just put on sweats when there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Stella and Flack opened the door. She was however thoroughly surprised to see Danny on one knee in her hallway.

"Let me talk." Danny said and Lindsay nodded, "I know you probably hate me, because I was stupid and kept something huge from you. I'm sure you would rather see me dead than proposing to you, but I have been miserable without you. Lindsay Monroe I love you so much and the past three days not seeing you or talking to you has been torture. I love being able to wake up and see you asleep next to me and going to sleep with in my arms. I love how you dance around when you cook, and how you hum when you brush your teeth. How beautiful you look when you wake up and how you blush when someone catches us kissing. I love everything about you, and I love you so much. I have been carrying this around for a while now," He took out a ring, "but I never knew how to ask you. So I am in your hallway asking you, and if you say yes I promise to always make the lasagna. Montana will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this and please do not hate me, I am already depressed. Read and review...please!


	2. Yes or No

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…really 37 no's

* * *

Lindsay was in shock Danny was proposing to her, what was she supposed to say? She loved him, but he had hurt her and he couldn't expect some proposal to make her forget and feel better. "Yes." Lindsay said barely above a whisper.

"Seriously?" Danny asked looking up at her like this was some cruel joke.

"Yes, did you expect a different answer?"

"Honestly I did."

"I am still upset with you because you lied to me, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and you are the only one I can see myself spending the rest of my life with." Danny put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." Danny said kissing her.

"I love you too." Lindsay said kissing him again.

* * *

Lindsay was lying on Danny's chest admiring her ring. "You like it?" Danny asked kissing the top of her head.

"It's perfect." Lindsay's phone rang, "Hello."

"Please don't hate me."

"How could I ever hate you Stella?"

"Because we were suppose to watch a movie tonight, but Don and I got called to a scene and I just got the chance to call you and apologize."

"It's okay Stell, I understand the job."

"Will you be okay?"

"I think I can manage." Lindsay said smiling at Danny.

"I will make it up you."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The girls said their goodbyes and Lindsay laid back down.

"You had plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Stella has been hovering around me."

"I really am sorry."

"I know." Lindsay said kissing him. "Oh, no." Lindsay said breaking off the kiss.

"What?"

"My mom! I've been engaged for two hours and I haven't called her."

"She knows."

"How? I didn't call her."

"Well she doesn't know you said yes, but I was asking your parents permission the past two days."

"You flew to Montana?"

"I knew tradition was important to you, so I decided to ask your dad."

"You flew all the way to Montana, and met my parents by yourself for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"You did all of that when you weren't even sure I would say yes?"

"I was hoping?"

"How did my parents react? My dad wanted to kill you."

"They were pretty mad about what I had done, but decided if I thought it would make you happy, then I had their blessing."

"You're a good man, and it did make me happy." Lindsay said kissing him, "I still need to tell my mom my answer."

"Okay." Danny left the room to give her some privacy. A few minutes later Lindsay joined him on the couch.

"My mom sends her love." A comfortable silence enveloped them, "So you want to tell me what happened with Alyse, or would you prefer me to use my imagination?"

"Alyse and I dated casually in college, but nothing to serious and then about ten years ago we saw each other again and began dating. It wasn't real serious and we grew apart again, and that was the last time I heard from her. Then a couple months ago she calls me out of the blue and we met at a park and she said that her son could be mine. I did the math and it was possible, so we decided to get a paternity test. Every time I saw you I knew I needed to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin what we had, and that worked out real well for me."

"You know I would have been okay with it, if you would have told me. I know you have a past that I can't erase and I'm okay with that, but you have to include me in the present."

"I'm sure it would have been a lot easier if I had told you, and I regret not telling you everyday. I wish I could go back and tell you, but unfortunately I can't."

"I know, now can we please just put this behind us?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"Why does it matter as long as it is said?"

"I love you." Danny said kissing her.

"I know, now I have been waiting all day to see a guy get hit by a car. So either you go run out into the street or put in Dodgeball."

"I chose the movie."

* * *

**A/N: **Did we really think I would make her say no? Hope you enjoy it and it was worth the cliff hanger at the end of last chapter.

Thanks to **Twinkeyrocks, Laurzz, **and **afrozenheart412 **for pestering me until I updated.


End file.
